fifth_harmonyfandomcom_it-20200213-history
That's My Girl
è il terzo singolo estratto dal secondo album in studio del gruppo, 7/27. Il singolo è stato pubblicato per il download digitale dal 27 Maggio 2016, quando l'album è stato rilasciato e successivamente il 19 Settembre dello stesso anno, quando il singolo è stato estratto ufficialmente. La canzone è stata inoltre utilizzata nelle pubblicità della NBC Gymnastics per i Giochi Olimpici del 2016. 'Video Musicale' Il girl power delle Fifth Harmony trova la sua massima espressione con il video ufficiale di That’s My Girl. Le ragazze hanno scelto di mostrare la loro fierezza in questo nuovo singolo estratto da 7/27. Le 5H avevano già rilasciato una clip dedicata alle Olimpiadi in cui si vedeva la Nazionale di Ginnastica Artistica USA, ma ora hanno deciso di essere loro stesse protagoniste. Nel video le ragazze si ritrovano in una città distrutta. Quello che sembra essere un paesaggio distopico distrutto da una battaglia. Un mix tra l’ambientazione di The 100 e Divergent. Forti e sicure di loro stesse, di bianco vestite, le Fifth Hamrony aiutano la popolazione in difficoltà. Il set principale consiste in un paesaggio roccioso e qualche costruzione, forse un piccolo villaggio o alcune case abbandonate. 'Testo' Fifth Harmony: That's my girl Ally: Yeah, who's been working so damn hard You got that head on (Fifth Harmony: overload?) Got yourself this flawless body Aching out from (Fifth Harmony: head to toe) Normani & le Fifth Harmony ad armonizzare: Ain't nothin', ain't nothin' Ally: All my ladies around the world Normani & le Fifth Harmony ad armonizzare: Ain't nothin', ain't nothin' Dinah: Good girls better get bad Lauren & Camila: You've been down before You've been hurt before You got up before You'll be good to go, good to go Normani: Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it Got some dirt on your shoulder Then let me brush it off for ya If you're feeling me, put your five high Lauren: That's my girl Fifth Harmony: That's my girl That's my girl That's my girl Ally: Get up Camila: What you waiting for? Fifth Harmony: That's my girl That's my girl (Lauren: That's my girl) Camila: No-oh, I... Dinah: Nod if you been played by every boo (Fifth Harmony: just trying to show you off) Thought he was the best you ever had until he (Camila: cut you off) Normani & le Fifth Harmony ad armonizzare: Ain't nothin', ain't nothin' Ally: Bet, you bet, you know your worth Normani & le Fifth Harmony ad armonizzare: Ain't nothin', ain't nothin' Dinah: Good girls better get bad Lauren & Camila: You've been down before (Dinah: oh oh) You've been hurt before (Dinah: oh oh) You got up before (Dinah: oh oh) You'll be good to go, good to go Normani: Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it (Camila: get up and get it) Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it (Camila: don't you ever forget it) Got some dirt on your shoulder Then let me brush it off for ya (Camila: If you're feeling me, put your five high) Lauren & Camila: That's my girl Fifth Harmony: That's my girl That's my girl That's my girl Camila: What you wait, what you wait What you waiting for? Fifth Harmony: That's my girl (Camila: O-oh, woa-uh!) That's my girl (Camila: That's my girl!) That's my girl (Camila: Oohh...) Lauren: You've been down before You've been hurt before You got up before You'll be good to go, good to go Lauren & Dinah: Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it (Camila: Don't you ever forget it) Got some dirt on your shoulder Then let me brush it off for ya Dinah & Ally: If you're feeling me, put your five high Dinah: That's my girl o-oh, woah! Fifth Harmony: That's my girl That's my girl (Camila: That's my girl!) That's my girl Lauren: What you wait, what you wait What you waiting for? Fifth Harmony: (Lauren: O-oh, o-oh!) That's my girl (Lauren: O-oh, o-oh!) That's my girl (Lauren: O-oh, o-oh!) That's my girl Dinah: That's my girl, that's my girl, that's my girl Normani Ain't nothing, ain't nothing Ain't nothing put your heart and your soul in it Ain't nothing, ain't nothing (Lauren: Ain't nothing!) Ain't nothing put your heart and your soul in it Fifth Harmony: (Lauren: O-oh, o-oh!) That's my girl (Lauren: O-oh, o-oh!) That's my girl (Lauren: O-oh, o-oh!) That's my girl That's my girl That's my girl That's my girl Camila: That's my girl Normani & Dinah: That's my girl Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli pubblicati Categoria:Estratti da 7/27 Categoria:7/27